


The sound of silence

by Ljn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Psychological Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stava andando tutto male.<br/>Perché stava andando così? Perché? Qualcuno glielo sapeva spiegare?<br/>Un secondo prima era intento a bisticciare con quel Teme silenzioso che infestava la sua vita da un'eternità, l'attimo dopo stavano fuggendo. Fuggendo! Loro! Loro, che erano i più forti in assoluto! Non esisteva. Assolutamente! Non poteva!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

** The sound of silence **

**. uno .**

Stava andando tutto male.

Perché stava andando così? Perché? Qualcuno glielo sapeva spiegare? Un secondo prima era intento a bisticciare con quel Teme silenzioso che infestava la sua vita da un’eternità, l’attimo dopo stavano fuggendo. Fuggendo! Loro!!

Loro, che erano i più forti in assoluto!

Non esisteva. Assolutamente! Non poteva! Si erano allenati fino a sputare sangue, avevano sacrificato … un sacco, per arrivare dove erano. Un ENORME sacco. Un sacco così grande che avrebbe potuto starci dentro tutta la famiglia di Choji. E stava parlando mentafornica … metafarica … metaforonicamente – annuì a se stesso, soddisfatto – perché era _ovvio_ che nella realtà il sacco sarebbe stato un _sacco_ più grande.

Comunque non era quello il punto!!

Il punto era che non era possibile, proprio no!, che ci fosse qualcuno che li potesse superare. Non in questa vita, almeno. Nella prossima, poteva concederlo. All’inizio. Sarebbero rinati, era ovvio, senza la consapevolezza di quello che erano stati. Ma poi ci sarebbe voluto poco perché gli sforzi di quella vita si accumulassero sopra quelli che avevano fatto in questa, e a quel punto sarebbero stati più forti di quello che erano adesso. Ma solo perché sarebbero stati loro! Quindi comunque non contava, perché anche se li avessero superati, sarebbero stati sempre loro, quindi in pratica si sarebbero superati da sé, perciò non contava. Ecco.

Un’esplosione lo costrinse a schivare un masso e asciugarsi il sangue colato dalla ferita sulla fronte che si era procurato un paio di carte bomba prima.

Eppure …

Eppure in quella stupida missione, in quella stupida montagna che lo aveva soffocato non appena vi erano entrati, in quegli stupidi budelli che Sas’ke aveva chiamato “gallerie, al massimo cunicoli, Dobe”, ma che per lui erano solo _budelli_ dell’intestino di qualcuno eccezionalmente grande … Ehi! Questo non significava che potesse esistere davvero qualcuno di più grande di Choji! Non valeva così! Quando uno ha un amico alto diversi piani, non poteva mica mettersi a pensare “Che piccolo che è, rispetto a quello stomaco che ci ha digeriti quella volta”. Ne andava dell’onore del clan Akimichi, dattebayo! Per non parlare del fatto che non ci teneva a sperimentare come si sentisse una ciotola di ramen una volta …

Venne investito da un’altra esplosione, che lo distrasse e lo sbalzò duramente contro la parete destra dell’intestino … cunicolo … togliendogli il respiro per un istante.

Cazzo! Volevano far cadere loro in testa l’intera montagna?! Peggio ancora! Volevano che il budello si stringesse anche intorno a loro?! Quanto idioti erano?

Si scrollò di dosso i frammenti di stomaco … _montagna_ , i frammenti di montagna, e occhieggiò la schiena del Teme che si stava rialzando a fatica davanti a lui. Era la terza volta che sbatteva quella spalla, considerò aiutandolo a tirarsi in piedi.

Doveva inventare qualcosa. Qualcosa … Qualcosa di spettacolare! Qualcosa di geniale che lo avrebbe fatto impallidire di invidia … Merda! Perché Sas’ke non aveva ancora fatto qualcosa per tirarli fuori da quel casino? Non era sempre lui che si vantava di essere un esperto nel rimediare ai suoi errori? E allora perché continuava semplicemente a correre, sbandando ogni qualche decina di passi e tenendosi il braccio destro che sanguinava copiosamente? Perché aveva accettato di lasciare lui in retroguardia a proteggerli entrambi? Perché gli aveva permesso di aiutarlo?

Perché non lo stava neppure _insultando_?

Quando era colpa _sua_ se si trovavano in quel pasticcio? Era stata una _sua_ stupida disattenzione a farli cadere ancora più in profondità in quella _merda_ dove il loro chakra non pareva funzionare!

Di solito il Teme a quell’ora avrebbe avuto già pronta una lista con i vari insulti spuntati. Invece Sas’ke era semplicemente silenzioso. Quieto, mentre continuava a correre, zoppicando leggermente.

Perché non lo accusava di essere un Dobe?

Perché non gli rinfacciava che il suo braccio era in quelle condizioni perché aveva dovuto protegg …

\- SAS’KE!!


	2. Due

** The sound of silence **

**. due.**

 

Maledizione!

Come aveva fatto a finire in quel guaio?

Ah. Sì. _Giusto_.

Come aveva potuto dimenticare anche solo per _un_ istante un fatto così capitale? Era in missione col _Dobe_.

 _Ovvio_ che una cosa valutata banale, di routine, noiosa e “indegna del mio talento! Baa-chan basta che mandi una squadra di genin. Che ci facciamo noi quattro?” avesse cominciato ad andare storta non appena usciti dalla foresta di Konoha!

Prima erano stati attaccati dal gruppo di briganti più ignorante al mondo, e come conseguenza al contrattacco esagerato del Dobe lui si era trovato semi affogato nelle acque gelide del torrente vicino.

Poi, Sakura si era rotta una gamba nel modo più stupido possibile per un ninja. Ovviamente erano troppo lontani da Konoha, a quel punto, quindi avevano dovuto accamparsi e dividersi in modo da portare a termine la missione mentre lei si occupava di ricomporre la sua frattura. Sì, perché _naturalmente_ era pure scomposta, la maledetta! Altrimenti sarebbe stato _troppo_ semplice, no?

Ma non importava! In fondo era una missione banale, no? Non erano necessari tutti e quattro, no? Così lui e Naruto avevano lasciato Kakashi con Sakura (perché era impensabile che fosse Sasuke a rimanere con lei, e lui si rifiutava di rimanere per più di dieci secondi in compagnia del pervertito jonin) e si erano rimessi sulle tracce del soggetto con l’aiuto di Pakkun. Il tizio, _tanto_ , era un comune ladro di gioielli, solo un po’ più scaltro della media. Niente di complicato, _no_?

Peccato che detto tizio fosse stato nel frattempo rintracciato e catturato da dei banditi che miravano al suo (a quanto pareva) ingente bottino e che, per farsi rivelare dove questo fosse, lo avessero portato nella loro dannata tana all’interno di una montagna.

Ma non importava. _No_. Non importava _affatto_ : loro erano comunque dei ninja, sfigati ma potenzialmente abili, in generale. Quindi dopo qualche ulteriore, minore, intoppo erano riusciti a rintracciarli.

Accertata, quindi, la loro posizione e ispezionata l’area per evitare altre sorprese, avevano rimandato indietro Pakkun con le coordinate e un rendez-vous di lì ad un’ora con gli altri. Appuntamento che era stato stabilito da lui e ovviamente contestato vigorosamente dall’idiota ancora convinto che si sarebbero liberati dell’intero gruppo e avrebbero recuperato l’incarico entro dieci minuti al massimo. Usuratonkachi ...

Peggio ancora. Usuratonkachi che non sapeva cosa significasse imparare dall’esperienza!

Come se tutta la dannata, stupida missione non fosse stata un unico _enorme_ imprevisto! Era una fortuna che Sasuke fosse un naturale, cinico e sospettoso _realista_ , perché non appena si erano addentrati nelle gallerie si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava. E non era il fumo probabilmente avvelenato che li aveva accolti, ad averglielo fatto sospettare.

Davvero, perché diamine quei banditi non potevano essere _almeno_ un gruppo di sprovveduti idioti? Dovevano essere proprio abbastanza in gamba o abbastanza fortunati da trovare delle caverne che inibivano naturalmente il chakra? E abbastanza saggi da sfruttarlo a loro vantaggio munendosi di sigilli protettivi che _ovviamente_ loro non avevano?

Ma (ancora) era prevedibile, perché se ne sorprendeva?

Come diceva il proverbio? “Non c’è due senza tre e il quarto vien da sé”? Beh, Sasuke era certo che nel loro caso i numeri potessero essere moltiplicati per dieci. E sarebbe avanzato anche qualcosa per non rendere la faccenda troppo scontatamente matematica.

Per trovare l’obiettivo avevano dovuto (naturalmente) faticare più del previsto, rischiando di perdersi almeno due volte nei cunicoli di quel dannato groviera di montagna maledetta e poi, una volta trovato, a causa di una stupida svista del Dobe (ancora una volta: _naturalmente_ ) erano stati scoperti e avevano dovuto lasciarlo indietro in favore della fuga, dato che era stato allora che avevano scoperto la faccenduola irrilevante della soppressione del chakra.

Perché sia chiaro che avere un tizio con un demone sigillato in corpo non è garanzia che egli venga colto da qualche sospetto, quando improvvisamente detto demone di chakra chiacchierone smette di parlargli, come il compagno sfigato di tale idiota sa che il demone di cui sopra non fa quasi mai, avendo assorbito anche troppo bene i difetti dal vessillo che se lo porta in giro. Nooooo.

Certo, per essere giusti pure lui non se ne era accorto fino a quando non aveva dovuto usare il chakra per difendersi (usare lo sharingan per quella missione ordinaria avrebbe solo significato disonorare la sua eredità, in fondo) e in effetti loro _avevano_ _recuperato_ l’item rubato, ma il ladro era morto, e loro stavano scappando.

 _LORO_.

Ancora peggio! LUI!

Scappavano attraverso un labirinto di tunnel, perché _ovviamente_ la strada che avevano fatto per entrare era stata bloccata (era stato allora che aveva notato i sigilli e li aveva riconosciuti per quello che erano), e perché senza chakra anche loro due avevano poche possibilità di uscirne vivi e indenni, contro una quarantina di nemici che a quanto pareva non erano così stolti da non prendere contromisure per eventuali attacchi, e che quindi si erano procurati i dannati sigilli di mantenimento del chakra creati da Orochimaru (che potesse concimare in eterno la terra) per aumentare il vantaggio su aggressori a quel punto … inermi. Perché sì! Loro erano pecorelle davanti a lupi armati! … Che poi le pecorelle avessero a loro volta delle armi, era irrilevante, perché i LUPI avevano le zanne, anche dette CAZZO DI CHAKRA, dalla loro, e li superavano di diverse decine di unità.

E _dove_ mai potevano essersi infilati, loro due esseri pieni di tutte le fortune e talenti del mondo? Dove, se non in mezzo ad un folle campo minato attivabile a quanto pareva a distanza!?

Sul serio. D’accordo far esplodere il nemico. Questo lo poteva anche comprendere e approvare, a livello pratico.

Ma quei tizi volevano deflagrare assieme a loro?! Oppure il loro desiderio segreto era di essere seppelliti sotto tutta la montagna che stavano facendo cadere sulle loro teste? Non avevano mai sentito parlare di istinto di conservazione? O almeno di semplice buon senso?!

Per colpa del loro impulso suicida di gruppo, lui era ferito e la sua vita era nelle mani di Naruto, che si era offerto di stare in retroguardia.

Merda _merda_ MERDA!

Un’altra esplosione gli fece sbattere per la … credeva fosse la ventesima, ma probabilmente era solo la seconda volta che la sua spalla offesa sbatteva contro la parete di roccia, riempiendogli il retro delle palpebre di stelle, e distogliendolo dall’importante compito di imprecare mentalmente.

Sentì alle proprie spalle il compagno sbuffare pesantemente, poi un braccio lo circondò per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e gli diede una decisa spinta in avanti, mentre il resto del corpo di Naruto gli faceva scudo nella fuga, lanciando kunai contro il nemico che stava loro alle calcagna.

Perché (ancora una volta) _sì_ , come era ovvio i banditi li stavano inseguendo, anche se erano rallentati dalle loro stesse trappole esplosive.

Non aveva mai visto un gruppo più mal assortito di quello. Un misto tra abili professionisti e folli dilettanti della peggior specie! E li avevano costretti a scappare! Loro, che erano usciti da combattimenti con avversari incredibilmente più temibili con poco più di qualche ferita seria!

Merda!

Il suo campo visivo iniziava a sfocare ai lati. Stava perdendo troppo sangue. E non aveva idea delle condizioni di Naruto. Gli aveva fatto scudo diverse volte, ormai. Era anche possibile che fosse ferito anche lui. E allora cosa avrebbero fatto? Due ninja del loro calibro, sarebbero stati fottuti da un branco di incompetenti ma fortunati bastardi con uno strano concetto della sicurezza.

Merda merda mer … - SAS’KE!!

Dita salde si chiusero attorno al suo polso buono e improvvisamente si trovò scaraventato in avanti.

Rotolò a lungo, fermandosi solamente quando la sua schiena incontrò dolorosamente il tronco di un albero, quindi dovette aspettare diversi secondi, prima di smettere di vedere solo bianco e avere abbastanza fiato da consentirgli di gemere senza tuttavia emettere un suono.

Batté le palpebre contro l’azzurro brillante del cielo, realizzando solo in quel momento che il colore e la luce che gli permetteva di vederlo era sinonimo di “aria aperta”. Non aveva neppure capito che erano vicini ad un’uscita … merda …

A quel punto mugolò, mordendosi subito dopo le labbra per non emettere più rumori del necessario (visto che non era _Naruto_ abbastanza da rivelare la propria posizione al nemico se non l’aveva ancora scoperta), e si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi il più velocemente possibile mentre una parte molto piccola della sua mente continuava ad urlare di dolore.

\- Dobe … questa me la paghi … - sibilò col primo fiato che riebbe nei polmoni, dopo aver dato una veloce occhiata intorno e aver fermato gli occhi sul fianco scosceso della montagna lungo il quale l’albero lo aveva salvato dal precipitare. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere grato al vegetale, data la scarsità di suoi simili a costeggiare il piccolo spiazzo davanti all’entrata da cui era stato _scaraventato_ fuori (da colui che si dichiarava il suo –fottuto- “migliore amico”!) e l’angolo prossimo alla verticale della discesa.

Occhieggiò a stento quella che doveva essere stata l’entrata del tunnel da cui era appena … uscito, e che ora era un ammasso fumante di rocce e terra smossa, quindi scandagliò i dintorni per controllare la presenza di eventuali nemici, nel caso gli fossero sfuggiti al primo esame superficiale.

Non trovandoli, decise che si era meritato di litigare con il re degli idioti sfigati da seduto e appoggiato all’unica cosa disponibile.

Fu a quel punto, ancora vergognosamente in ritardo, che si rese conto che nessuno aveva risposto alla sua sibilata minaccia. Di solito anche quando le _pensava_ , le minacce sibilate, “qualcuno” vi rispondeva starnazzando indignazione da tutti i pori …

Improvvisamente più lucido, si accorse anche di non vedere Naruto da nessuna parte.

\- Dobe? Dobe non sono in vena di uno dei tuoi scherzi idioti. Questa missione ha esaurito le mie riserve di pazienza per i prossimi tre anni. Vieni fuori. Immediatamente.

Il pensiero che Naruto non gli rispondesse perché impossibilitato a farlo, non lo sfiorò minimamente. L’idiota doveva aver pensato che fosse l’occasione giusta per testare i limiti della sua pazienza, ma lui non si sentiva affatto propenso a dargli corda.

Quando nessuno ribatté al suo ordine, però, un dubbio sgradevole iniziò ad erodere la certezza in lui che, tra di loro, Naruto fosse quello infrangibile, quello che neanche se lo ammazzi muore. Quello che sopravvive a tutto.

Perché Naruto sapeva SEMPRE quando fosse il caso di sfidare la fortuna con lui, e quando invece Sasuke fosse sul punto di azzannare sul serio. Come lo sapeva lui di Naruto. Avevano fatto quel giochetto troppe volte, in passato, per non aver imparato a leggere i punti di rottura dell’altro.

\- Naruto? Ohi, Dobe …?

Non era possibile che Naruto non avesse riconosciuto il suo umore nero. E allora …

\- Naruto!

Si trascinò in piedi, aggrappandosi all’albero che aveva cercato di dividerlo in due per aiutarsi nell’impresa. Si sentiva tremare le ginocchia, e il sangue non si arrestava, continuando a fluire dalle ferite che si erano moltiplicate, esplosione (dopo colpo) dopo esplosione, ma non era quello il momento di essere disgustato dalla propria debolezza.

Lui, Sasuke, aveva visto la morte in faccia diverse volte nella propria vita: aveva pensato di non farcela almeno un paio, di quelle volte, quindi conosceva la sensazione che ti prendeva quando la possibilità si affacciava davvero presentandosi al cervello. Lui _sapeva_ che la morte era una delle opzioni che lo aspettavano. Non per mancanza di fiducia nelle proprie possibilità, ma per pura e semplice logica deduttiva.

Naruto, d’altro canto … Naruto non poteva morire.

Non poteva!

Tanto per iniziare, non sapeva neppure cosa fosse la logica, e poi aveva la dannata volpaccia come assicurazione ulteriore sulla vita, quindi lui non poteva, per nessun motivo … ma in quel momento non c’era chakra a cui … – NARUTO!

Guardò di nuovo in giù, nel dirupo che _ovviamente_ si apriva proprio di fronte la galleria che avevano scelto per scappare, cercando di costringere i suoi occhi ad attivare lo sharingan anche senza chakra, ma non ottenne nulla, e non vide nulla.

Quando il panico stava per avere la meglio sulle sue certezze scosse, e i rumori dell’esplosione terminarono di ronzargli finalmente nei timpani, un’altra possibilità gli si affacciò al cervello, e lo spinse a tornare barcollando verso l’imboccatura franata.

\- Naruto!!

C’era un vuoto, creato dall’incastro di due delle rocce cadute. Un vuoto attraverso il quale riusciva a vedere qualcosa di orribilmente familiare. Qualcosa che non avrebbe per nessun motivo dovuto essere là.

Vi cadde in ginocchio davanti, infilando senza esitazione il braccio tra le rocce, scavando tra i detriti per aprirsi più spazio di manovra, cercando a tentoni fino a che le sue dita non trovarono del tessuto.

– Naruto! Oi, Dobe! Rispondimi cazzo!

Per la prima volta da che conosceva Naruto e ci usciva in missione, benedì la sua amata tuta arancione, fonte di infinite discussioni e litigate, perché senza il suo colore brillante, non sarebbe riuscito ad individuare la posizione di colui che si ostinava a fare il lavoro del ninja indossandolo. Lo percorse cautamente, cercando di allungarsi il più possibile all’interno del buco per trovare il corpo che la tuta benedetta copriva, pregando di trovare il collo o un braccio o (cazzo!) un arto a caso di Naruto gli andava bene lo stesso! Qualsiasi parte del suo corpo che gli permettesse di accertarsi che era vivo, sotto quelle rocce, gli andava bene!

\- Ci sono quasi! – rassicurò mentre tirava a sé il tessuto che gli opponeva resistenza. E gli parve di star rassicurando se stesso, più che il compagno sepolto sotto una intera montagna, probabilmente svenuto, se non ... NO. Non doveva permettere neppure al PENSIERO di sfiorargli i più superficiali neuroni del suo cervello. – Dimmi se ti faccio …

Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra, mentre gli occhi studiavano increduli l’arancio macchiato della manica strappata tra le proprie mani.

Arancio. Tessuto. Sangue. Strappi.

E niente altro.

 

Oh … no. No. Noo no no NO!

Non poteva fargli questo! Non lui! Non A lui!

\- Pare proprio avessi ragione, Kosaka-san. Era davvero il posto giusto.

La voce alle proprie spalle lo fece irrigidire.

\- Io ho sempre ragione, Toshiro. Ora, ragazzo … - Sasuke si voltò lentamente ad incrociare l’espressione soddisfatta di uno dei banditi. - … che ne dici di consegnarci quello che tu e il tuo compagno ci avete sottratto? In cambio potrai avere una morte veloce, invece di una lenta e dolorosa. Un buon patto, no?

Sasuke valutò velocemente i nove uomini che lo fissavano truci, e sguainò la katana, zittendo i pensieri che gli dolevano in testa e nel corpo in favore della realtà.

\- Ah. Pare non sia d’accordo con te, Kosaka-san. – disse con tono divertito l’altro.

Ne aveva davvero abbastanza di quella maledetta missione.


	3. Tre

** The sound of silence **

**. tre.**

 

Si svegliò al buio, con il corpo che doleva come un’unica, enorme ferita e l’impressione di avere un sacco di patate da venti chili bello fisso sopra la testa.

Che era successo?

Alzò una mano tremante, l’unica che riusciva a muovere in qualche modo, per portarsela al capo e spostare i pesanti tuberi, cercando di ricordare e sperando fosse ancora attaccato al solito posto e non si fosse trasformato in patata schiacciata pure lui, perché davvero sentiva troppo male per riuscire a distinguere una singola parte del proprio corpo dal resto. Quando era stata l’ultima volta che si era sentito così di merda?

… Bendata. La sua testa pareva essere stata avvolta nella stoffa, e riempita allo stesso modo.

Trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Ecco spiegato il buio e la pesantezza, almeno.

Si passò lentamente la mano addosso, notando che la testa non era l’unica cosa coperta e che gli faceva un male cane se sfiorata: il torace, una spalla … ecco perché il braccio sinistro non lo riusciva ad alzare … toh, un tubo attaccato al braccio, dovevano avergli messo una flebo … il polso … ah, quello lo sentiva proprio gonfio, meno male che era dalla stessa parte della spalla … e la mano dopo il polso. Poi … eccheccavolo! Aah … cazzo. Sentiva una rigidità sospetta alla gamba sinistra, più in basso rispetto al fianco che riusciva a sfiorare con le dita della mano destra. Doveva proprio rompersi pure una gamba?! E la caviglia destra? Pure quella era rotta? Certo era rigida … Fantastico! Ovvio che si sentisse rotto! _Era_ tutto rotto!

Sospirò stancamente … però se era bendato e aveva qualcosa che assomigliava ad un tubo inserito nel braccio, doveva essere stato soccorso, qualsiasi fosse la causa che lo aveva ridotto così. E se si sentiva così lento e goffo doveva avere in corpo delle medicine, il che spiegava lo scopo della flebo. Si complimentò con se stesso per lo sfoggio di logica, in barba a tutti quelli che non lo ritenevano capace di esercitarla.

Perciò … Ospedale? Inspirò più profondamente possibile, grato del fatto che almeno le costole non parevano essere rotte. Forse solo un po’ ammaccate, date le fasciature strette.

L’odore era quello che Sakura-chan aveva quando finiva un turno (meno il gelsomino del suo profumo preferito), e che aveva sentito così tante volte nel corso degli anni. Fece scivolare le dita sotto di sé, giusto per avere una conferma tattile alla sua supposizione olfattiva. Era disteso su un materasso. Ospedale.

Si sentiva una merda, ma almeno era al sicuro.

… Ma al sicuro da cosa?

Ricordava … oh. Era in missione. E poi c’erano … stelle? Che cavolo centravano le stelle con i ricordi?! Ah, no. Gioiello. Era un gioiello. Un gioiello che lui e la sua squadra dovevano recuperare assieme al ladro che lo aveva rubato.

Kami-sama quella missione … era stata un disastro dal primo secondo. E poi c’erano … fuochi artificiali? Choji e la sua enorme famiglia?? E perché aveva questo ricordo di essere stato man …

Sussultò quando un pensiero lo colpì a tradimento, scatenando una valanga di immagini e domande.

Sasuke!

Dove era Sasuke? Era stato con Sasuke dentro quella cazzo di montagna a forma di stomaco! E poi … e poi quelle maledette esplosioni e la sensazione di essere inghiottito! E il rosso davanti a sé e negli occhi! E KAMI dentro il naso! Non riusciva a respirare! E poi buio _buio_ BUIO! E suoni lontani che si spegnevano e morivano e SAS’KE! Il sangue di Sas’ke!

Doveva trovare Sas’ke! Sas’ke era _ferito_!

Gemette di impazienza, cercando forsennatamente il pulsante di chiamata senza riuscire a trovarlo. Qualcuno doveva dirgli che ne era stato di Sas’ke! Qualcuno doveva …

Tutto di lui si arrestò improvvisamente: le ricerche frenetiche per un aiuto, i suoi pensieri, persino il suo respiro.

… Non aveva appena gemuto?

E prima … _prima_ , i suoi polmoni non si erano dilatati alla ricerca affannosa dell’aria? Ma allora perché il rumore … il rumore del suo respiro …

Aaaah. Che scemenze gli passavano per la testa? Liquidò la paranoia per quella che era, ovvero solo l’impressione stupida di un cervello agitato. Non aveva fatto caso al rumore. Tutto là.

E per il resto … _tutto l’Ospedale_ era tremendamente silenzioso.

Doveva essere notte. _Tutto là_.

Di notte tutto era silenzioso, e lui si stava immaginando le cose per colpa di quelle stupide bende sugli occhi e il fatto che lo avevano probabilmente dovuto stendere con delle droghe per cavalli, come al solito. Era sempre un po’ confuso, quando Sakura-chan lo faceva.

Annuì, rassicurato dal proprio ragionamento. Poi lo colpì un altro pensiero, correlato al primo.

Però … se era notte … In quel caso, se avesse semplicemente chiamato, qualcuno lo avrebbe sentito, giusto? Al diavolo il pulsante codardo che si nascondeva da lui! Aveva bisogno di avere le sue risposte il prima possibile, e quindi avrebbe sfruttato il silenzio a suo vantaggio.

Rotolò goffamente sul fianco destro, cercando di fare meno movimenti possibili per alzarsi a sedere e ignorando gli stupidi scherzi che la sua mente offuscata gli stava tirando. Non voleva essere rimproverato da un’infermiera mentre era sdraiato sulla schiena come una tartaruga morente. Avrebbe affrontato la nemica di turno col mento bene in fuori e il petto in alto. O una cosa simile. Aveva un orgoglio da difendere, lui.

Diversi secoli dopo, una volta ottenuta una posizione da uomo, prese fiato e «C’è qualcuno?» chiese.

… Mmh?

«C’è … qualcuno?» ripeté invano. Strano … Perché le parole che pensava non avevano suono? Un conto era non sentire il proprio respiro, oppure immaginarsi un gemito che non aveva emesso quando il dolore offuscava tutte le percezioni uditive con le sue urla stridenti. Un altro …

«C’è qualcuno? _C’è qualcuno?_ QUALCUNO!?» finì per urlare, ma nessun suono gli uscì dalla bocca.

Che stesse solo pensando di parlare? In fondo, gli era già successo che dopo troppi antidolorifici avesse difficoltà a distinguere la realtà dal sogno. E poi il colpo in testa poteva essere stato particolarmente duro. Gli era capitato di fare o pensare cose che una volta in salute non ricordava di aver detto o fatto, quando la sua testa aveva deciso di testare la propria durezza in passato. Gli era anche capitato di essere preso in giro, per quello che aveva detto, a volte. Quindi … magari era perché era agitato. La sua bocca si era dimenticata di muoversi, o il suo cervello si era dimenticato di inviare il segnale. Sì. Sas’ke diceva sempre, in fondo, che la sua bocca e il suo cervello viaggiavano su corsie parallele. Poteva essere una di quelle volte in cui uno correva più dell’altro, no?

Ridacchiò nervosamente, ma si zittì subito quando non sentì nessuna risata arrivargli ai timpani.

Si portò le dita tremanti alle labbra, per accertarsi che si muovessero. Qualsiasi fosse la spiegazione, non gli piaceva l’idea. Avrebbe preferito iniziare a pigolare. «Qualcuno» mormorò contro la propria mano. Il fiato usciva. Le parole muovevano le labbra.

Nessun rumore gli arrivava però alle orecchie.

Il cuore iniziò ad accelerargli. No.

Nooooo … Premette più forte le dita sulla bocca, il panico che ruggiva solo nella sua testa e nel suo petto, mentre invece il resto del suo essere era zitto. Zitto. Zitto. _Zitto._

Zitto come ... «C’è qualcuno?»

No no no no no no no. No!

«Baa-chan?»

Non voleva il silenzio! Che lo facessero miagolare come un gatto! Abbaiare! O un qualsiasi suono imbarazzante a caso, bastava fosse un _rumore_. Non _QUEL_ silenzio!!

«Sakura-chan?»

No!

Afferrò le bende attorno alla propria testa, cercando di usare anche la mano sinistra, che però non rispondeva al suo ordine. Perché?! Doveva _vedere_! Almeno quello! Se avesse _visto_ , allora avrebbe potuto uscire da quel … _nulla_! Avrebbe saputo che cosa stava succedendo! Sì. Il quel modo, avrebbe potuto trovare qualcuno che gli dicesse perché nella sua testa non c’era alcun suono.

Strattonò le medicazioni in preda al panico, riuscendo solo a stringersele dolorosamente attorno al capo. Il respiro si affrettava affannosamente fuori dai suoi polmoni, eppure lui non sentiva nessun sussurro strozzato che gli confermasse che stava respirando, e non solo immaginando di farlo.

 _Doveva_ sentire qualcosa! Doveva assicurarsi un suono! Uno qualunque! Uno che gli potesse confermare …

Kurama!

Già! Giusto! Rise di se stesso, sforzandosi di ignorare il fatto che non sentì nessuna risata farlo con lui. Che sciocco. Si preoccupava per una idiozia! Kurama doveva sapere cosa stava succedendo. Kurama gli avrebbe saputo dire anche dove era Sasuke. Bastava che si calmasse e andasse a chiederglielo. Giusto.

Non era solo. Non era _mai_ davvero solo. Sì.

Ridacchiò ancora, poi inspirò piano e sbuffò, per calmarsi.

°Kurama°, pensò.

… Più convinto. Sì. Doveva pensare in modo più convinto. °Kurama.° …

Calmo. Calmo. Respira. Calmo.

Si sforzò di accedere al luogo della sua anima abitato dal demone, ma non ci riuscì.

«Kurama.» Disse senza produrre alcun suono nella realtà.

Calmo, calmo, caaaaaaaaalmoooooo … doveva stare calmo.

Intorno a lui, il buio silenzioso si chiudeva sempre di più, stritolando se stesso con il silenzio.

«Kurama!»

Rimase in attesa che qualcuno … _qualcosa_ gli rispondesse. Niente. Neppure il suo terrore rideva di lui!

Riprese a lavorare freneticamente sulle bende attorno alla testa, che stringevano, _stringevano!_ , imprigionandolo e ferendogli gli occhi, invece di allentarsi e lasciarlo libero di riappropriarsi del mondo che lo circondava. Il panico gli galoppava nelle vene, rendendo impacciati i suoi movimenti e facendogli tremare le dita, ma lui ignorò il dolore che gli strisciava addosso come un pitone gigante, concentrato nella lotta per la libertà che stava combattendo.

La libertà! Doveva ritrovare la sua ... «S ... Sas’ke!» urlò silenzioso, e continuò a strillare il suo nome senza suono (OhKkkkami!), ancora e ancora, sempre più spaventato dal silenzio che lo aveva inghiottito in quella montagna.

«Sas …» Si interruppe. Giusto! Doveva essere così!

Dovevano essere ancora in quei maledetti cunicoli, e quello doveva essere solo un incubo!

PensapensaPENSA! Che era successo esattamente? Ricordava che stavano correndo. Dovevano essere stati separati. Forse … forse era ferito! Già. Giusto! Doveva essere … doveva essere rimasto ferito! E stava avendo … stava avendo … un’allucinazione! Sì! Allucinazione! Perciò se fosse riuscito a trovare Sas’ke, allora sarebbe riuscito ad uscirne. Perché il Teme era il _re_ delle allucinazioni, beh, illusioni, ma andava bene lo stesso! Il suo cervello non era mai stato schizzinoso con le specifiche. Quindi la sua testa, che evidentemente stava vaneggiando perché aveva subito un colpo più duro del solito, sarebbe potuta uscire da quell’orrendo silenzio quando Sas’ke fosse stato là.

Sarebbe riuscito a ritrovare il giusto suono che il silenzio doveva avere! L’unico che gli era necessario, l’unico che non lo faceva sentire così disperatamente … Al diavolo l’infermiera che non arrivava perché non esisteva! Sarebbe andato tutto a posto, se avesse trovato «Sasuke!»

«Sas’ke! Sasuke! Teme! Tem …!» si interruppe quando qualcosa si chiuse sulla sua bocca e attorno alle dita della sua mano destra, allontanandole bruscamente dalle bende e dai capelli che si stava strappando nel tentativo di liberarsi. Che cos’erano? Dita? Mani?

Erano dita? Erano _mani_ quelle, vero? Non potevano essere altro, vero? Non erano qualche sorta di spaventosa allucinazione che lo avrebbe perseguitato negli incubi fino alla fine dei tempi, vero?

Le mani, erano mani erano mani _erano_ _mani_!, riportarono la sua lungo il fianco con un gesto impaziente lasciandogli contemporaneamente la bocca, e cercarono di allontanarsi.

«NO!»

Strinse le dita fasciate attorno a quelle della persona a cui appartenevano. Erano mani. Era una _persona_ , non un incubo! Era _reale_ , anche se era una allucinazione! Afferrò il polso della mano che stava cercando di liberare le dita dalla sua presa ferrea. Non poteva permettere all’unica conferma della realtà di andarsene e abbandonarlo!

Chi era? Chi era il proprietario di quella realtà? °Rifletti. Rifletti!° Era carne. Calda. Impaziente di essere lasciata libera. Le dita erano lunghe, affusolate. Eleganti. «Sakura?» chiese incerto. °Kami-sama, fate che sia a Konoha. Se non è un sogno, fate che sia a Konoha. E se è un sogno allora fate che trovi Sasuke in fretta. Fate …°

Le dita che erano state inerti e docili nella sua presa spaventata, gli si negarono bruscamente, e una presenza improvvisamente gli alitò della menta calda vicino alla bocca. Quindi anche quella scomparve.

Nooo!

Allungò tentativamente la mano in avanti, cercando di nuovo quello scampolo di “altro” che gli si era negato. Che fosse un sogno oppure la realtà, aveva _bisogno_ di quelle dita! Senza qualcosa con cui rapportarsi, a cui aggrapparsi, non aveva nulla che gli dimostrasse la propria esistenza, qualcosa che lo aiutasse a collocarsi nello spazio, nel tempo, nel _vuoto_ , qualcosa che gli impedisse di affogare nel silenzio opprimente della propria mente.

Perché? Perché gli aveva portato via quel pezzo di realtà! Erano un pericolo? Era per quello? Quella realtà, quelle dita, erano un nemico? Aveva sbagliato? Non era a Konoha? Non era un sogno? Era stato catturato? Chi erano quelle mani? «Chi?» Dove era? «Perché non sento nulla?» Perché?

Non riusciva a distinguere le domande che stava pensando da quelle che aveva fatto ad alta voce! La sua voce non aveva suono! I suoi pensieri _non_ _avevano_ suono. La REALTÀ non aveva alcun suono! E se non aveva suono, e non aveva colore né forma, come poteva avere senso?! Come poteva essere vera?

Come doveva comportarsi quando tutti i parametri che aveva sempre usato per giudicare le minacce non gli erano più accessibili?

Annaspò a caso nel buio, cercando di nuovo la mano che lo aveva lasciato, senza trovarla. Lo avevano lasciato solo? Lo avevano lasciato di nuovo solo?! Era meglio così?

Il fatto quindi che quelle dita si fossero staccate dalle sue … era una buona cosa? Gli avrebbe permesso di giudicare autonomamente, dato che non era più dipendente da quella realtà? Era disinteresse? Ignoranza? Non sapeva, quella persona, che lui non sentiva? Non _capiva_ che aveva bisogno di lei?

O era un pessimo segno? Significava che quella persona non era chi sperava che fosse, e che lui era in mano nemica, e che stava facendo una pietosa figura per un ninja e che avrebbe ceduto ad un eventuale interrogatorio solo per aver di nuovo una conferma del mondo? Aveva appena rivelato al nemico la sua debolezza?

Quale delle due?

Era davvero una allucinazione? Importava? Quelle mani erano l’unica sua certezza, in quel momento. L’unico modo che aveva per rimettere a posto le cose.

«Ehi?» si allungò di più nella direzione in cui pensava fossero le dita di prima, cercando nello stesso tempo di scendere dal letto. Doveva raggiungerle! Doveva uscire da quell’incubo e recuperare i suoi rassicuranti rumori! Doveva …

Le gambe gli cedettero non appena vi appoggiò il peso. «Ah!»

Una superficie ferma gli si avvolse intorno, dandogli contro il petto la sensazione come di una coperta calda e solida. Sulla sua schiena invece aveva una forma allungata e sottile, sottile, sempre più sottile che si separava in diverse alte e che lo teneva saldamente premuto contro di sé.

Con un certo sforzo, avvolse le braccia a quella sicurezza che lo aveva preso prima che colpisse terra. Strinse le dita sulla stoffa cedevole. Appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla forte. Conosceva quella forza. «Sas’ke …»

Era Sas’ke. Non era un estraneo qualsiasi che era accorso al suo richiamo. Non era un nemico. Era Sasuke.

Il torace contro il suo si mosse in un respiro profondo. Le mani sulla sua schiena, in una carezza stranamente gentile. La testa dritta posò il mento contro la sua e annuì, prima di rialzarsi.

Sasuke lo sollevò di peso, e lo ridistese sul letto. Senza però protestare, questa volta, quando le sue dita spaventate gli si aggrapparono addosso. Invece, Naruto sentì un cedimento del materasso, e un corpo caldo gli premette sul fianco destro.

Gli si accoccolò intorno per quanto gli fu possibile. Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, ma se Sasuke era là, allucinazione oppure no, allora andava bene, giusto? Non era solo, giusto?

Non importava che il silenzio della sua infanzia fosse tornato a mordergli le dita. «Sas’ke.» mormorò, ottenendo in risposta una piccola stretta alla mano. Aaah … lo aveva detto davvero, non solo pensato.

Quando qualcosa gli sfiorò i capelli, però, sussultò. Certo quello non era Sasuke! Il pensiero solo del Teme che faceva qualcosa di così dolce … era folle. E lui, nonostante il buio e il silenzio, non era folle. O almeno non lo sarebbe diventato se Sasuke fosse stato lì.

Una mano estranea prese quella che non era aggrappata a Sas’ke e la portò a contatto con un viso morbido, facendo estrema attenzione a non alzargli il braccio.

Cedette compiacente alla richiesta di quella persona che muoveva le sue dita per metà coperte su e giù lungo la propria guancia, e ne esplorò i tratti con i polpastrelli per riconoscerla.

Pelle liscia.

Lineamenti sottili.

Capelli morbidi e lunghi, tra le sue dita fasciate.

Una bocca gentile che gli premette contro il palmo bendato della mano un bacio.

Occhi che versarono una lacrima per lui.

«Sakura-chan?» Sakura annuì contro la sua mano, poi la sua bocca si mosse senza produrre suono.

«Non ti sento. Perché non ti sento, Sakura-chan? Sas’ke?»

I suoi compagni strinsero piano le sue dita.

«Ah …. Vero.»

Non potevano dirglielo.

Il silenzio si fece più spesso. Opprimente, nonostante la loro presenza.

Non poteva raggiungerli. Era esiliato in quel mondo orribile da cui era riuscito a fuggire con così tanti sforzi da piccolo.

Gemette, pensando di farlo solo tra sé, ma le dita di Sakura andarono a coccolargli i capelli in un moto consolatorio. Partecipe.

Ma Sakura non poteva partecipare al suo buio. Perché non lo sentiva e l’incertezza di quello stato era una barriera più che sufficiente per isolarlo da lei.

Neppure Kurama era là con lui!

Alla ricerca di una ulteriore rassicurazione, strinse affannosamente le dita attorno a quelle di Sasuke, fino a che lui gliele tolse dalla presa. La mano di Sakura era ancora tra i suoi capelli. Ma l’assenza di Sasuke era comunque spaventosa. Se ne sarebbe andato? Lo avrebbe lasciato là? Da solo? Lo avrebbe abbandonato al buio?

Sakura era importante, certo! Ma … Ma il Teme!

Sussultò per un secondo di paura, quando sentì il materasso sollevarsi lentamente sotto di lui fino a quando non si fermò in una posizione a metà tra il disteso e il seduto, poi delle dita ferme gli afferrarono delicatamente i polsi e posizionarono le sue mani a formare un piccolo incavo, sopra il suo stomaco.

Premettero, fino a che lui non mantenne la posizione, disorientato, e poi, lentamente … fecero scivolare nello spazio ricavato una mano che iniziò a muoversi. Piano, ripetutamente, fino a che lui non capì cosa stava succedendo, «Oh.» e allora la mano procedette a formare la prima parola. Si concentrò sui gesti silenziosi che di solito vedeva solo durante le missioni.

 _TU_. «Tu.» Lesse la posizione, e la mano tra le sue iniziò la faticosa strada per il concetto successivo.

 _Colpito_. «… Colpito?»

 _Nemico_.

Ci fu una pausa. Naruto suppose non fosse così facile spiegare un evento con i pochi, laconici segni che venivano usati in missione per comunicare in silenzio radio.

 _Caduto_.

 _Due_. «… Due?»

 _Trappola_. _Vuoto_. «… Eh?»

Una mano lo colpì al fianco destro. «Ahio, Teme!»

Cercò di massaggiarsi la parte lesa, imbronciandosi, ma le mani gli vennero riposizionate con fare brusco in posizione. Sbuffò.

 _Carta_ _bomba_. Ah. Beh, questo spiegava perché si sentisse tutto rotto.

Le dita non passarono al prossimo segno. Naruto aggrottò la fronte, poi capì. Non lo aveva detto a voce alta, stavolta. E Sas’ke non avrebbe proceduto fino a quando non fosse stato certo che lui avesse compreso.

«Carta bomba.» Disse obbedientemente.

La mano riprese a muoversi. _Collina_.

Collina? Ah. Ok. «La montagna?» Indovinò.

 _Caduto_. «Cad … Oh, intendi che sono caduto da una montagna?»

Altra pausa. _No_. _Fermo_. _Sopra_.

Si sforzò di interpretare il significato di quel discorso, ma Sasuke continuò.

 _Tu. Carta bomba_. _Sotto. Collina_. _Caduto. Silenzio. Niente luci_.

Poi si fermò in attesa.

Naruto rifletté su quelle parole, cercando di dare un senso a ciò che non dicevano. °Oh …° disse alla fine. Era stato colpito dalle carte bomba ed era caduto dalla montagna. O la montagna era caduta sopra di lui? Silenzio. Niente luci … Era per quello che non sentiva e aveva delle bende sugli occhi?

«E Kurama? Perché non sento neppure Kurama? Perché non mi ha curato? Tu sei stato ferito? Sei guarito, vero? Da quanto tempo sono così? Che è successo poi? Perché sono ancora COSÌ?»

Ci fu un’altra esitazione, poi le dita fecero un lento conto alla rovescia. «Tempo?»

 _Molti nemici_. Aggrottò la fronte. Molti nemici? Che c’entrava? Che significava?

 _Tempo_. _Collina_. _Nemici_. Un altro conteggio. Crescente, questa volta.

Naruto staccò le mani da quelle dita più criptiche del loro padrone, e portò quella destra alla testa che aveva iniziato a pulsargli di nuovo. Cominciava a risentire la gola stretta dall’angoscia. Se era un incubo, allora era il più strano e spaventoso che avesse mai avuto, e non credeva che il suo cervello potesse contenere abbastanza immaginazione per auto spaventarsi in quel modo. E non vedeva motivo per cui un nemico avrebbe potuto volerlo ficcare in uno stupido genjutsu come quello. C’erano modi più facili per giocarlo e guadagnarsi la sua fiducia. Cavolo! Sas’ke diceva sempre che si sarebbe fidato anche dei sassi, se gli avessero sorriso! Perciò doveva essere la realtà, il che significava che la cosa era ancora più spaventosa. Il silenzio che si era mosso per mano delle dita di Sasuke stava tornando ad essere piatto e inquietante. Era condannato ad affogare in quel terribile mare per sempre?

Si sforzò di pensare lucidamente. Non poteva lasciarsi cogliere dal panico. Aveva passato di peggio, in fondo. Giusto? E ora … Non sapeva ancora nulla! E poi … poi là con lui c’erano Sasuke e Sakura. E da qualche parte c’era baa-chan. E Kakashi-sensei. E i suoi amici. Non era solo.

Anche se non li vedeva, e non li sentiva … non era solo. No. Non più. Era solo un’illusione cattiva dettata dai ricordi del passato, e lui sapeva perfettamente che il passato non ritorna. Non poteva fargli del male, perché era PASSATO. Lui aveva un presente, a cui pensare. Se si fosse concentrato su questa certezza, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sì. Tutto.

«Intendi che non è per un solo motivo?» si costrinse a riprendere la conversazione a senso unico.

Quando non ci fu risposta, allungò la mano a caso, fino a che non venne raggiunta e stretta in una presa callosa e ferma. Sasuke. Già il fatto di poter mantenere un contatto così minimo con lui, lo rassicurava ad un livello imbarazzante da ammettere. Patetico …

«Quanto? Un giorno? Tre? Una settimana? Di più?» Si fece forza, deglutì e alla fine fece la domanda che più lo spaventava «… Per … sempre?»

La mano venne scostata, quindi gli venne premuto contro il palmo un dito. Poi due. «Giorni?» chiese speranzoso.

 _No_. «Settimane, allora?» Il pugno venne scosso di nuovo, poi si fermò, quindi un altro conteggio, che pareva casuale. Non ne era sicuro. Sasuke non ne era sicuro! Oh, Kami!

Decise di ignorare l’incertezza e rimanere con la precedente affermazione. «Settimane, quindi.» mormorò sperando che la sua voce non avesse tremato come temeva. Sarebbe riuscito a sopportare settimane di esilio dal mondo più totale? Sì. Sì, ce l’avrebbe fatta. Aveva superato di peggio, no? Ce l’avrebbe fatta. Ne era … sicuro …?

Le dita di Sakura gli accarezzarono i capelli. Quelle di Sasuke rimasero in attesa di altre domande. Doveva riprendere il controllo. Sorrise piano, allontanando le sue lentamente.

Non era il caso che iniziasse a pesare su di loro.

Se la sarebbe cavata, in qualche modo, ma avrebbe fatto meglio ad abituarsi il prima possibile alla sensazione di isolamento, perché avrebbe dovuto conviverci a lungo, in quella stanza d’ospedale.

«Beh, non è per sempre almeno!» affermò con tono leggero e sicuro. _Sperava_ suonasse sicuro, almeno.

«Sarà un buon allenamento!» scoppiò a ridere, nel tentativo di apparire allegro e senza un pensiero al mondo. E venne colpito. «Ahia!»

Poi qualcosa di … delicato, senza esserlo troppo da passare inosservato dallo strato di bende che la fasciava, lo colpì anche sulla fronte, disorientandolo per un istante. Fino a che un ricordo dolce e delicato gli si affacciò alla memoria. Oh … riconosceva quel gesto …

La mano callosa prese brusca la sua, stringendola fermamente. Poi si rilassò leggermente, quindi si irrigidì, poi dondolò. Si alzò, portandosi dietro la sua, quindi si abbassò. Il corpo seduto sul materasso alla sua destra si mosse leggermente, sistemandosi e premendo un … ginocchio? … contro la sua coscia.

Sasuke stava discutendo con Sakura.

Oh …

Sasuke era là con lui.

Il silenzio solitario e spaventoso si riempì di nuovo di musica, la musica che l’anima di Sasuke era sempre riuscita a comunicargli anche attraverso il _suo_ silenzio e il _suo_ buio.


	4. Quattro

** The sound of silence **

**. quattro .**

 

Non lo aveva mai sentito urlare in quel modo. Mai.

E sì che nella loro vita erano state quasi infinite le occasioni per lui di farlo. Naruto urlava sempre, in fondo. Tutte le sue emozioni erano urlate, come se lui non fosse capace di rapportarsi col mondo se non in modo rumoroso, e Sasuke poteva anche capire, perché fosse così. Da bambino lo aveva saputo solo a livello istintivo, ma poi, dopo essere tornato a Konoha, dopo aver passato davvero del tempo a _conoscere_ , quel biondo rompiscatole che aveva riempito il suo silenzio di luce e pace e liti e abbracci sgraditi e _casa_ … allora era riuscito a _capire_ , perché Naruto era stato convinto di poterlo comprendere, tanti anni prima. Non per la perdita, ma per la solitudine che si portava dentro e che pesava e gli curvava le labbra in un sorriso e lo faceva urlare, urlare …

Ma il _dolore_ … lo aveva già sentito urlare, dire e sussurrare il suo nome con “dolore”. Ferito, arrabbiato, confuso, eccitato, offeso, felice. Ridendo, piangendo, ringhiando e mormorando.

La sua voce aveva espresso tutte le sfumature di quelle emozioni. O almeno Sasuke aveva sempre supposto così.

Eppure quei richiami disperati, che lo avevano interrotto nel bel mezzo di una discussione accalorata con Sakura sul suo stato di salute ma soprattutto sul motivo per cui il suo chakra era ancora latitante (e prevedeva di esserlo ancora a lungo), e che erano cresciuti in intensità e terrore mentre lui e la ragazza gli si avvicinavano a passo tanto spedito quanto poteva esserlo nelle condizioni di convalescenti semi azzoppati, erano tutta un’altra cosa.

Perché Sasuke non lo aveva mai sentito così … perso.

E poi, quando aveva chiesto conferma della sua identità con quel modo goffo e incerto, quando si era aggrappato a lui, come se fosse l’unica sicurezza rimastagli … era stato sconvolgente. Perché quello accanto a lui non era stato il ragazzo dall’ego ipertrofico e dalle certezze scolpite nella roccia, quello che nonostante i suoi rifiuti di ascoltarlo non era mai retrocesso di un passo, quello che non si arrendeva mai e per cui la parola “impossibile” non era neppure degna di essere imparata, ma un bambino. Spaventato e solo, alla ricerca di rassicurazioni che gli dicessero che era al sicuro dai mostri che un tempo avevano abitato anche il suo armadio.

Ma lui aveva avuto Itachi e la mamma a giurargli che non esistevano i mostri, e che poi controllavano lo stesso per lui, giusto in caso nel frattempo qualcuno non li avesse inventati. Naruto era stato solo. E ora di nuovo si ritrovava al buio in un posto estraneo, e i mostri erano di nuovo là e lui era di nuovo disperatamente SOLO e incredibilmente angosciato per quella che doveva percepire come la propria esclusione dal mondo …

Eppure era anche così _bugiardo_! Non fosse stato per Sakura, lo avrebbe preso a sberle quando si era messo a ridere e li aveva liquidati come a dire che se la sarebbe cavata da solo, dattebayo (Glielo aveva praticamente letta nella mente, quell’esclamazione idiota!)!

Come se loro non fossero necessari.

Come se _lui_ non fosse necessario! Come se LUI non avesse diritto a far parte della sua vita, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto subire! Come se quell’usuratonkachi avesse dato per scontato che loro … che LUI lo avrebbe abbandonato a se stesso: cieco e sordo, in una stanza vuota ed estranea, senza nessun aiuto.

E poi si offendeva se lo chiamava Dobe!!

Così, prima che Sakura potesse strillargli che non si colpisce in testa un idiota che è già tarato mentalmente e che recentemente aveva subito un altro danno ad aggravare la cosa, gli colpì la spalla buona e poi la fronte enfatizzando il gesto e accertandosi di toccare una zona (rara) non troppo coperta da bende, come faceva suo fratello con lui quando era bambino. Sapendo che Naruto, tra tutti, avrebbe capito. Gli aveva raccontato, in fondo, quel particolare riguardo ad Itachi. Gli aveva detto, una notte, dopo che entrambi avevano bevuto troppo e lui si era fatto prendere dalla nostalgia, là steso sull’engawa di casa a fissare la notte stellata in sua compagnia per ignorare l’anniversario della morte di suo fratello, cosa quel gesto significasse per lui.

Quindi lo prese per mano, tirandolo leggermente a sé, sperando che cogliesse anche il significato di quel gesto, lo stesso che Naruto aveva fatto allora, prima di chinarsi in avanti e abbracciarlo.

Naruto per un secondo parve perplesso, poi arrossì sotto le bende, e chinò la testa lasciandosi sfuggire un minuscolo “oh” che quasi risultò muto. Ma le dita prima inerti nella sua stretta, si strinsero timidamente attorno alle sue. Dobe …

Alzò quindi gli occhi ad incontrare quelli intenti di Sakura, dall’altro lato del lettuccio. - Lo porto a casa con me, Sakura.

\- Sasuke ne abbiamo già parlato. Come pensi di fare?

\- Mi arrangerò.

\- Sasuke … -/- Ho detto che lo porto a casa.

Le dita di Naruto stavano sudando e parevano aggrapparsi alle sue. Rafforzò la presa e la risoluzione che aveva preso diverse ore prima, quando si era svegliato in ospedale e aveva scoperto cosa era successo dopo che lui era svenuto, pochi secondi dopo che Kakashi era arrivato in loro soccorso e lui aveva informato il jonin di dove si trovasse il biondo.

Sakura pareva non essere felice di lui, perché aggrottò le sopracciglia e sbuffò agitando le mani in aria con fare impaziente. - Per le prossime settimane, sarà completamente dipendente dagli altri, te ne rendi conto? Non è che abbia una gamba rotta e basta, e non è che sappiamo per certo quando gli effetti di quel veleno dureranno. In circostanze normali, Kurama gli guarirebbe le ferite alla testa in pochi giorni, ma così dobbiamo affidarci al tempo e alle cure esterne.

Che senso aveva constatare l’ovvio? Kurama non sarebbe stato più disponibile, e gli effetti del veleno non sarebbero svaniti più in fretta. Tutto quello che potevano fare era prendere atto che il veleno non era mortale, ma solo fastidioso, e curare le ferite nel modo normale. Questo però non avrebbe influito di una virgola sulla sua decisione: non avrebbe lasciato Naruto là un minuto in più dello stretto necessario.

Sakura dovette leggere la sua determinazione, perché fece un sospiro esasperato appoggiandosi pesantemente ai braccioli della sedia a rotelle sulla quale era confinata a causa della rottura della caviglia e dei legamenti del ginocchio. – Diciamocela tutta, Sasuke. Tu non sei la persona più paziente al mondo, e lui non è il malato più tranquillo sulla faccia della Terra. Inoltre hai perso molto sangue, lassù. Sei in convalescenza anche tu. Come pensi di poterti prendere cura di te stesso e di lui senza dare in escandescenze alla prima occasione o strapparti i punti che ti hanno dato? Già avergli evitato prima di cadere dal letto te ne ha strappati almeno due, e non cercare di negarlo, che vedo il sangue pure da qui. È meglio che entrambi vi concentriate a riprendervi in pace e tranquillità per il tempo che ci vorrà. E questo per lui sarà più facile in ospedale, dove ci sono persone che possono occuparsi delle sue esigenze particolari e che sono pagate per essere comprensive e pazienti. Potrai venire a trovarlo quando vorrai anche quando ti dimetterò. Lo sai che non ti impedirò di farlo, no?

Sasuke negò col capo, senza obiettare che lei pure era ferita e in convalescenza e quindi non era lei quella che avrebbe potuto dargli (o togliergli) il permesso di fare qualcosa, là dentro. Perché il medico del Team 7 era _Sakura_ , e tutti sapevano che pestare i piedi cercando di curare o mettere bocca in quello che _lei_ decideva fosse meglio per quelli che le _appartenevano_ senza il suo esplicito permesso, significava sfidare la morte. Era un dato di fatto, non una cosa contestabile, e pure lui non si sarebbe mai azzardato a sfidare mamma-chioccia-Haruno su quella realtà.

– Io me ne vado _domani_. E gli infermieri sono degli estranei. E non potranno stargli vicino ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Lo porto a casa con me.

Questo non significava ovviamente che non potesse contestare tutto il resto.

\- Sasuke! Per una volta nella vita cerca di essere ragionevole!

Assottigliò gli occhi, contrariato come sempre dal suo rifiuto a fare subito quello che lui desiderava. Dove era finita la cara vecchia Sakura, quando aveva bisogno di lei? - Io sono la quintessenza della ragionevolezza, Sakura. E non ti permetterò di lasciarlo in questo stato più del necessario!

Fissò fermamente la ragazza, sfidandola a contestare quelle affermazioni. Lei aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, poi la richiuse. Poi la riaprì. Quindi si passò una mano tra i capelli e, sospirando appena, sbuffò.

Sasuke seppe di aver vinto ancora prima che lei parlasse.

\- E va bene. Non capisco perché ancora mi impunto a discutere con voi. Siete entrambi talmente cocciuti che se dovessi demolire casa potrei usare le vostre teste! E non azzardarti a sembrare così compiaciuto di te, dannazione!

Gli agitò un dito sotto il naso, cosa non facile data la sua posizione seduta, più in basso rispetto alla sua e dall’altro capo del letto, e lo ammonì con gli occhi che rifulgevano di verdi minacce. – So che non riuscirò a convincerti a stare qui un secondo più del necessario, quindi non ci proverò neppure. Ma sappi che Naruto avrà bisogno di una linea flebo e antidolorifici e cure assidue da parte di un medico almeno per altri tre giorni. Lo schiacciamento della parte sinistra del suo corpo non è cosa da poco, anche se è stato molto fortunato a non farsi sfondare … - la voce le si incrinò di paura - … il torace e il cranio da quelle rocce. Quindi non pensare che prima di allora ti permetterò di portarlo via, chiaro? Mi dovrai dimostrare di essere in grado di prenderti cura di lui e di te stesso, prima che ti permetta di andartene via da qui con lui, mi sono spiegata? E dovrai essere dannatamente convincente, Uchiha, perché altrimenti te lo puoi scordare che ti affidi il _mio_ Naruto! E non è finita qui. Controllerò che l’ambiente in cui hai intenzione di ospitarlo sia adeguato e consono alle sue necessità, verrò ogni mattina e ogni sera a controllare e cambiare le medicazioni di _entrambi_ , non accetto obiezioni in merito, e mi accerterò che _entrambi_ mangiate e stiate bene e se mi accorgo che uno solo di voi ha le occhiaie ti picchierò fino a farti uscire tutta la tua maledetta _ragionevolezza_ dal corpo, chiar … - Sakura si fermò singhiozzando e si coprì gli occhi appallottolandosi per quanto possibile sulla sedia a rotelle.

\- È tutta colpa mia … - pianse alla fine.

Oh, ma per tutti … - Non dire scemenze.

Lei alzò di scatto il capo, fissandolo con lacrimosa rabbia. – Non sono scemenze! Se fossi stata con voi, non sarebbe successo nulla! Quando non sono con voi, riuscite sempre a farvi male, in un modo e nell’altro! E io sono stufa di dover essere quella che vi rattoppa e deve sorridere e essere rassicurante! NON È GIUSTO! Avrei dovuto stare più attenta! Invece sono caduta come una deficiente, e ora guardami! Sono bloccata su questa dannata sedia per il prossimo mese! E Naruto è in quello stato e _non so_ quanto ci vorrà per sapere quando si riprenderà e ancora peggio dipende completamente dalla tua presenza per sentirsi al sicuro! Oh! Ti odio così tanto!

Sasuke alzò gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato dal suo comportamento teatrale. – Oh, ma andiamo! Il fatto che ti sia rotta una gamba è stato un incidente, e ti sei strappata i legamenti mentre venivi ad aiutarci, anche se ti concedo che questo secondo incidente sia stato generato dalla tua idiozia. Se questa ti pare una ragione intelligente per sentirti responsabile per noi, allora mi duole comunicarti che sei più egocentrica di quanto non pensassi. Se vogliamo essere precisi, è colpa inizialmente di quell’idiota che si è fatta sedurre e poi derubare mentre stava scappando dal marito dopo avergli rubato il gioiello che _poi_ ha chiesto a noi di recuperare, non trovi? Chi è tanto cretino da concedersi una scopata con un perfetto estraneo in piena fuga?

Sakura lo guardò ad occhi spalancati per abbastanza tempo da fargli sospettare, solo vagamente, eh, di aver detto una cosa stupida. Poi li socchiuse e chiese con tono sospettoso. – Sai che anche se mi stai consolando, e goffamente devo aggiungere, i miei termini di rilascio non cambieranno, vero?

La incenerì, profondamente offeso. – Primo, non stavo facendo nulla del genere; secondo, se lo stessi facendo non sarebbe di certo in modo goffo; e terzo, so perfettamente che le condizioni non cambieranno. Non avrei sprecato il mio tempo con te, se fossi stato convinto del contrario.

Per tutta risposta lei sospirò e spostò la sedia a rotelle più vicino al letto, quindi chinò la testa sul materasso accanto alla mano fasciata di Naruto che sussultò leggermente a quel contatto lieve, chiamando con voce piccola: - Sakura-chan?

Sakura prese la mano distesa inerte accanto alla sua testa e se la posò sui capelli. – Oh, sta’ zitto … - mormorò a Sasuke prima di chiudere gli occhi.

\- Sas’ke? Che succede? Sas’ke? Sakura-chan stai male?

Lei negò. E Naruto emise un altro di quei tremanti e flebili “Oh …”.

Sasuke decise allora che era troppo stanco per cercare una sedia, e lo era anche per resistere alla sensazione di debolezza e stordimento che si era riacutizzata mentre sosteneva quella discussione stressante e inutile. Quindi trascinò la sua linea di flebo più vicino al letto, riportò in orizzontale il letto e si distese di fianco a Naruto, grato del fatto che il braccio che gli pulsava non fosse quello sinistro.

\- Sas’ke?

 _Silenzio_. Formulò nel palmo della sua mano. Poi gli sospirò sul collo “Dobe” perché era vero, e gli appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla facendolo sussultare, perché lo divertiva sempre constatare quanto il più piccolo contatto iniziato volontariamente da lui fosse in grado di rendere Naruto così nervoso. Quindi chiuse gli occhi mentre anche il Dobe si rilassava.

Sarebbe stata una lunghissima convalescenza.


	5. Cinque

** The sound of silence **

**. cinque .**

Erano passati … quanti? Due secoli? Quattro settimane? Otto ore?

Naruto non lo sapeva.

Sapeva solamente che il silenzio e il buio che all’inizio erano stati tenuti a bada dalla presenza rassicurante di Sakura e Sasuke, stavano tornando ad essere sempre più opprimenti, e lui si sentiva sempre più solo, in quel nero cieco e sordo che pareva ridere di lui e delle sicurezze che vi aveva costruito sopra col passare degli anni, ritornando ad essere quello che era stato per lui durante l’infanzia: il suo nemico più spaventoso.

Ogni volta che da bambino si era trovato da solo, in quell’appartamento che il Consiglio gli aveva stabilito come prigione senza sbarre, era stato il _silenzio_ , a ricordargli quanto davvero insignificante per tutti lui fosse. Era stato il _silenzio_ , con le sue pozze nere di oscurità, ad essere la materializzazione fisica della sua solitudine: perché avere timore di qualcosa di fisico e concreto era meglio che averne di qualcosa di immateriale. La materia la puoi combattere e sconfiggere, una emozione no, in fondo.

Era stato allora, che il suo isolamento aveva acquisito degli occhi neri e maligni, una bocca che rideva muta di lui e delle certezze che si stava lentamente costruendo, e un corpo pesante e soffocante, freddo e duro come il ghiaccio. E una volta diventato nemico _fisico_ , lui gli si era ribellato, cocciutamente, nell’unico modo che era riuscito ad escogitare, accendendo di lucciole fatte di risate, scherzi e rumori, il buio attorno a quegli occhi crudeli, perché senza silenzio non c’era buio e senza buio non c’era solitudine.

E aveva funzionato.

La solitudine si era illuminata quando era entrato nel Team 7, e invece di essere _nera_ e _spaventosa_ , era diventata scura e profonda, come una sorgente di acqua calda in cui bagnarsi. Allora era diventato sempre un po’ più facile ignorare gli occhi cattivi costantemente puntati su di lui da dietro le sue stesse palpebre, e quegli occhi poco per volta erano cambiati: erano diventati gli occhi di Sasuke, e avevano condiviso la solitudine, piuttosto che affogarcelo dentro.

Il buio così era stato solo il momento prima dell’alba, si era colorato di rosso intenso, che non era il colore della paura e del sangue ma quello dell’affetto e della complicità, e aveva illuminato la solitudine in modo più efficace delle sue risate arancioni e blu. Non aveva più dovuto neppure _cercare_ i suoni, perché essi erano stati sempre presenti, a cantare nel suo cuore del fatto che non era più solo, che era parte di un intero, che qualcuno lo aveva visto, e lo continuava a vedere e riconosceva in lui qualcosa oltre le tenebre e la solitudine. Era stato un suono strano, all’inizio, che lo aveva accompagnato ovunque, ma così bello ... come una nenia rassicurante che gli ricordava le promesse e i sogni. Talmente bello …

Quando Sasuke se ne era andato … ecco. Era stato doloroso, ma neppure allora la solitudine aveva avuto la meglio, anzi: perché il suono dei suoi proponimenti si era perfino rafforzato, e gli occhi del suo silenzio, ora tristi e feriti, erano rimasti là a dirgli che pure lui si sentiva solo, e allora erano stati soli in due, e il desiderio di ritrovare il nero _profondo,_ ricco di possibilità, che era tanto caro ad entrambi era stato abbastanza perché il silenzio non fosse tale. Solo quiete determinata e malinconica, quando Naruto le permetteva di esserlo.

E poi naturalmente a quel tempo c’erano altri, a riempire la sua solitudine superficiale di suoni. Più o meno spaventosi, più o meno vicini, più o meno tristi o allegri. Ma sempre là.

Quindi Kurama non era più stato una presenza aliena dentro di lui ma un amico, un complice, e allora la solitudine era diventata un fantasma con la forma di Uchiha Sasuke, e gli occhi bui e lontani e ancora più tristi. Come se si fosse convinta che lui non avesse più bisogno di _lui_. Che lei, invece, ancora cercava e cercava e anelava riavere vicino, a condividere lo spazio dentro la sua anima che entrambi si sforzavano di tenere costantemente illuminato per lui.

E alla fine Sasuke, quello vero, quello fatto di nero e rosso, e calore e frasi taglienti, e gentilezze nascoste e sorrisi camuffati da sbuffi, e occhi morbidi e sopracciglia aggrottate, e insulti affettuosi e commenti cinici … Sasuke era _tornato_ , e la solitudine non era più stata neppure l’ombra di lui, perché la solitudine si era dissolta nella luce oscura e felice che Sasuke, quello vero, aveva riportato nella sua vita.

E Naruto aveva creduto che non l’avrebbe mai più rivista, ed era stato un po’ triste, ma anche molto colpevolmente sollevato, perché _lei_ , fatta di buio e tristezza e _silenzio_ , era stata la sua compagna più antica e gli sarebbe un po’ mancata (questo era vero) perché lui si affezionava a tutto (Sas’ke lo diceva sempre), ma era felice di non doversi sentire più così solo. Neanche con lei.

«Sas’ke.»

Eppure … eppure era bastato che una stupida montagna intralciasse la sua strada, che adesso _lei_ era ritornata. E non calda e triste e con lo stampo in negativo della forma di Sasuke. _No_.

Perché Naruto non la vedeva neppure, e non la sentiva, che era anche peggio. Quella solitudine era quella che gli aveva morso ferocemente le dita da bambino: il buio che non era rassicurante, ma solo vuoto. Il silenzio che significava che era solo, in quel nulla. Non aveva corpo né occhi, ma solo opprimente _essenza_.

E non importava che non fosse _fisicamente_ vero, perché dentro … dentro lui era di nuovo solo. Solo, solo, solo, SOLO.

Senza amici, senza Kurama, senza Sakura né Kakashi né baa-chan né Iruka. Senza _Sasuke_. E per quanto amasse tutti gli altri, Sasuke era il più importante di tutti, perché _Sasuke_ era quell’ultimo pezzo della sua anima che riempiva la sua solitudine, e se mancava quel pezzo, lui non stava bene. Lo sapeva. Lo aveva già provato.

Ma questa cosa era peggiore, _più_ peggiore del peggio del _peggio_ che aveva già conosciuto, perché in tutto quel buio e silenzio, lui non vedeva neppure più quel _buco_!

Così si ritrovava là, in quel limbo vuoto e nero, a non riuscire a distinguere il passare del tempo (No … dovevano essere passati per forza dei giorni, perché gli avevano dato da mangiare diverse volte, … giusto? Ma _quanti_ giorni? Quanti?), e la realtà esterna da quella interiore, rassicurato del fatto di essere vivo solamente dall’unico senso utile che gli era rimasto, isolato e _solo_ anche quando gli altri, _Sasuke_ , erano con lui.

«Sas’ke.» mormorò per la millesima volta, non avendo idea se lui fosse vicino, o se magari ci fosse qualcun altro, in casa con lui, se chiamandolo avesse interrotto qualche conversazione, oppure se fosse davvero solo e magari neppure a casa del Teme (dove gli pareva di aver capito Sasuke aveva deciso di portarlo una volta uscito dall’Ospedale), o magari da un’altra parte, in capo al mondo, o se magari … magari non era neppure ancora uscito da sotto quella montagna, da dentro il suo stomaco, e stava morendo piano piano, digerito dai suoi succhi gastrici e immerso in una allucinazione di paura e silenzio che era solamente un modo crudele del suo cervello per raccontargli come sarebbe stata la sua _vita_ da quando avrebbe smesso di respirare in poi.

Poi, per l’ennesima volta in quei secoli (settimane, giorni, ore), un pezzo di quella realtà vera (almeno per lui), arrivò a stringergli le dita. Calda, profumata di menta e mirra, ruvida e rassicurante. Ancora rassicurante, ma non più come prima, mentre il tempo passava e le sue incertezze e paure cominciavano ad avere la meglio sulla certezza che sarebbe uscito anche da quell’incubo, e che non avrebbe mai più perduto l’imbronciato e bizzoso legame che lo aveva trattenuto dallo scoppiare a piangere fino ad allora.


	6. Sei

** The sound of silence **

**. sei .**

 

Tredici giorni per arrivare a guardare il cuore dell’inferno dritto negli occhi.

Non lo ricordava un viaggio così lento, e neppure così crudelmente meschino.

La prima volta che l’inferno si era presentato da lui, era notte, quattordici anni prima, e il viaggio per arrivarci era durato un battito di ciglia e pochi fusuma fatti scorrere velocemente da mani spaventate e piccole.

La sua permanenza là … ooohh … quella era stata lunga. Lunghissima. E riuscire a liberarsi di quel buio luogo orrendo, era stato ancora più difficile e lungo.

Ma il viaggio in sé, no. Non era stato lungo, e non era stato difficile. Doloroso, sì. Difficile …

Questa volta invece, l’inferno si era fatto strada viscidamente nel suo tempo e invadendo il suo spazio, il suo stesso _corpo_ , come un cancro. Silenzioso, rassicurante per la mancanza di sintomi evidenti, gentile nella illusione di non esserci, pacato nei passi che lo avevano portato infine a fargli sbattere la faccia contro la nuda verità che la sua _vita,_ la sicurezza della sua _casa_ , era solo una illusione che poteva essere distrutta in qualsiasi momento.

In principio, con Naruto troppo stordito dagli antidolorifici per interagire con lui, non si era reso neppure conto di quanto le cose fossero gravi. Aveva fatto accostare un altro letto a quello del Dobe (Sakura si era rifiutata di degnarlo di una più rispettabile poltrona perché “Sasuke devi rimanere straiato per non tirare i punti. Sdraiato, non seduto, siamo intesi?”) ed era rimasto quasi sempre con una parte del corpo o un pezzo di vestiario attaccato a lui, perché ogni tanto Naruto lo chiamava, e allora lui allungava una mano e afferrava la sua che vagava alla cieca, e poi … poi stavano meglio entrambi, perché la consapevolezza che l’altro era là era sufficiente a placare l’inquietudine (anche se ufficialmente era solo _Naruto_ , quello bisognoso di rassicurazioni, non lui). Naruto dormiva, in ospedale, e quando non dormiva era intontito e aggrappato a lui.

Poi lo aveva portato a casa, fatto sistemare da Kakashi nella sala che sua madre usava per le cerimonie del tè del clan, dove aveva predisposto un futon per lui e uno per se stesso, e gli aveva fornito dei cubi di legno giocattolo con dei semplici kanji in rilievo che aveva ricordato di avere visto in un ripostiglio qualche mese prima (che fosse benedetta la sua incapacità di lasciar andare il passato, Naruto avrebbe fatto meglio a non mettere più bocca in proposito, da ora in avanti). Aveva pensato che potessero facilitare le comunicazioni tra lui e il Dobe, che in effetti era parso divertito e sollevato dalla sua trovata. Aveva funzionato, all’inizio, e lui si era illuso che da là in poi sarebbe stata tutta una strada in discesa.

 

Il primo giorno a casa era andato bene, tutto sommato.

Gli antidolorifici erano stati ridotti gradualmente e Naruto non aveva fatto altro che parlare appena era stato abbastanza lucido per farlo, a volte urlando, altre sussurrando, ovviamente incapace di misurare il proprio tono di voce. Non importava. Sasuke era abituato al suo starnazzare continuo, anzi: ne era stato ancora una volta _rassicurato_ , perché lo starnazzare continuo significava che Naruto stava meglio e lui non voleva essere di nuovo testimone del panico e dell’incertezza che aveva esternato il suo compagno, in quei primi giorni di risveglio, in ospedale. Naruto gli andava bene più debole di lui, più emotivo di lui, più ottimista di lui, più vivo di lui. Non fragile e … piccolo.

Una volta a casa, una volta più sveglio, Naruto non era rimasto più aggrappato a lui come un tralcio di edera, come aveva fatto in ospedale. Era stato più indipendente, per quanto possibile. Allegro, impaziente di potersi muovere. Il solito Naruto meno qualche punto agitazione, ovvero una specie di paradiso un po’ troppo rumoroso, insomma.

Sasuke lo aveva fatto sedere, appoggiato la schiena al supporto inclinato che Kakashi gli aveva procurato tirandolo fuori da chissà dove, aiutato a mangiare, accompagnato in bagno, accolto Sakura portata in braccio da un solerte e stranamente sobrio Kakashi, e assistito mentre la ragazza gli cambiava bende e gli forniva il trattamento di chakra necessario per velocizzarne la guarigione, e poi subìto passivamente le medicazioni riservate a lui, dato che erano parte del loro accordo.

Naruto aveva chiacchierato felicemente e usato con entusiasmo i cubi per avere più parole con cui capire le risposte di Sakura e Kakashi, per tutto il tempo in cui era stato sveglio.

Davvero. Non era stato male, a parte l’emicrania che aveva avuto a fine giornata per tutto quel rumore insolito tra le pareti domestiche. Ma non importava, perché Naruto respirava e parlava e sembrava resistere, e dopo aver sperimentato la _vera_ paura per la sua mortalità, andava bene così.

 

Il secondo e il terzo giorno, erano stati più o meno uguali.

Sveglia, bagno, colazione, chiacchiere senza senso (fintamente) ascoltate solo per metà, qualche kanji o segno di risposta, ma per lo più solo l’accertarsi di rendere chiaro a Naruto che c’era sempre, accanto a lui (non aveva mai toccato così tanto qualcuno, in tutta la sua vita). Medicazione, qualche dolorosa (per lui) visita di rumorosi e bene intenzionati amici del biondo, che venivano scacciati quando Sakura stabiliva che erano sufficienti i danni ai suoi timpani, e che entrambi avevano bisogno di riposo, perché sia lui che il Dobe dovevano recuperare chakra, ancora dannatamente latitante, e forze (quella strega ricattatrice era sempre presente in quei momenti. Credeva forse che li avrebbe scacciati a colpi di katana rischiando di strapparsi i punti per essere costretto a tornare in ospedale a sentire i suoi rimproveri? O che bastasse fingere fosse una casualità, la sua presenza, per evitare che lui se ne accorgesse?). Poi pranzo e via con le chiacchiere e il bagno e la cena e la medicazione e le chiacchiere e il bagno e il sonno.

 

Era stato al quarto giorno a casa, che le cose avevano cominciato a precipitare, ma Sasuke se ne era _davvero_ accorto solo il giorno successivo.

Naruto non aveva chiacchierato _così_ tanto.

I suoi silenzi erano stati un po’ più lunghi di quelli dei giorni precedenti, e le sue chiacchiere un po’ meno rumorose di quelle passate. I sussurri erano stati più numerosi delle esclamazioni stentoree. I movimenti del corpo erano stati un po’ meno impazienti e un po’ più controllati. Le insistenze a volersi muovere meno continue.

La finzione di stare _benissimo_ (le bende che lo fasciavano quasi interamente erano solo uno scherzo dell’immaginazione di Sasuke, secondo lui?), un po’ meno brillante.

 

Il quinto giorno, al mattino, Sasuke si ritrovò a fissarlo: tranquillo, seduto sul futon, testa reclinata contro il cuscino, mani composte in grembo ed espressione seria. Ma l’illusione che quello non fosse Naruto, durò poco più di qualche minuto, e si convinse che fosse solo un’anomalia.

 _Doveva_ essere un’anomalia temporanea.

Per convincersene, passò tutto il pomeriggio con lui, a cercare di istigare domande e conversazioni che lui avrebbe ascoltato più attentamente, diversamente dal solito e come oramai di consueto da quando la dannata missione li aveva precipitati là, e che avrebbero riempito quella inquietante sensazione di star perdendo. Contro cosa o “cosa”, in quel momento non lo sapeva neppure lui.

Naruto però era stato collaborativo, anche se non così entusiasta come aveva sperato.

Quindi il quinto giorno scivolò nel sesto, e Sasuke si convinse che qualsiasi cosa fosse stata, quella sensazione che aveva avuto, fosse anche passata, perché il sesto giorno il Dobe fu di nuovo il Dobe, solo un po’ (tanto) più tranquillo del solito.

O almeno, Sasuke lo pensò per le prime due ore di quel mattino. Poi si accorse che non era così.

 

Lentamente, il sesto giorno, la voce di Naruto si affievolì.

I suoi silenzi divennero lunghissimi, alternati solo sporadicamente da brevi parole mormorate. La sua quiete fu sempre più statica. E Naruto divenne, entro sera, uno sconosciuto biondo e ferito che capitava essere in casa sua per riprendersi da una missione.

Fu il sesto giorno, proprio allora, che Sasuke si rese conto di essere stato catturato da un’illusione molto più potente di quelle elaborate dalla sua famiglia. E lo era per un fatto semplicissimo: non era affatto un’illusione. Non era possibile fuggirne disperdendo l’inganno.

Perché quella era la realtà, e in quella realtà silenziosa e oppressiva lui ebbe l’impressione di essere _solo_ a fissare il peggior incubo che la sua mente avesse mai concepito.

Uzumaki Naruto lo aveva escluso. Da tutto. E Sasuke ... Sasuke aveva sempre dato per scontato di essere un punto fisso nel mondo del suo compagno, e in questa piccola, egocentrica convinzione aveva trovato un motivo di stabilità anche mentre le tenebre lo stavano soffocando, e lui stava passeggiando per i viali del suo precedente inferno, desiderando liberarsi di quel legame e di quella _casa_ che lo ancoravano al passato.

Stupido, da parte sua. Era il primo ad ammetterlo.

Eppure l’idea che Naruto, tra tutti quelli che avrebbe desiderato lo ignorassero, lo facesse, era semplicemente intollerabile.

 

Per questo, il settimo giorno Sasuke lo passò quasi completamente con le mani strette attorno a quelle apatiche del compagno. In silenzio. A fissarlo.

In attesa che quell’estraneo dal capo ancora fasciato riprendesse a _vederlo_ , non con gli occhi, ma con quella parte luminosa di sé che aveva fatto temere (e sperare) a Sasuke di non potersi mai liberare di lui.

Sakura e Kakashi arrivarono e se ne andarono, dopo aver cercato di rassicurarlo _di nuovo_ che probabilmente Naruto era solo stanco e magari un po’ spaventato dalla situazione, dato che ancora il chakra non era tornato a scorrere attivamente come avevano sperato i medici, e che perciò la sua guarigione si prospettava più difficile e lunga, ed era _per quello_ che non aveva parlato molto, mica per qualche strano motivo! Era solo Sasuke che era paranoico e frustrato perché neppure il suo chakra scorreva e si sentiva magari un po’ indifeso (LUI! Che ferito e senza chakra aveva sconfitto una decina di nemici, prima di svenire!) e pensava davvero che tutto il mondo dovesse per forza girare attorno a lui? Mica era a proposito di lui, però, quella faccenda, eh!

Che Sakura andasse a farsi fottere, lei e la sua ansia e i suoi ragionamenti stupidi.

Sasuke sapeva _perfettamente_ che non era lui, il fulcro del mondo. _Sapeva_ che Naruto era spaventato. Diamine, sarebbe stato spaventato pure lui, al suo posto! Era per quello che aveva insistito per stare con lui, per occuparsi _di lui_ durante quel periodo di isolamento! Proprio perché Sasuke SAPEVA che dietro ai sorrisi del suo cresciuto compagno esisteva ancora un bambino solo, che in quella situazione si sarebbe ritrovato a rivivere la paura più antica del suo intero essere.

Eppure … eppure era stato convinto di essere sufficiente a Naruto. Era stato convinto che la sua sola presenza potesse scacciare, o almeno alleviare, la paura e la solitudine del biondo, come la sua sola esistenza aveva confortato segretamente lui da ragazzino, prima che lui decidesse di accelerare il suo mondo, e prima che si perdesse nell’inferno dove la voce di Naruto era comunque stata presente a irritarlo con le sue preghiere, la sua sicurezza, la sua determinazione.

Ne era stato _così convinto_ , di essere “abbastanza”, che il settimo giorno passò nel silenzio del suo stordimento.

 

L’ottavo giorno, Sasuke si rese conto che l’illusione aveva inghiottito entrambi, e non sarebbe bastata la sua silenziosa presenza a tirarli fuori da lì.

Sakura tolse le bende a Naruto, e i suoi occhi, gonfi e socchiusi, lo fissarono dritto nelle pupille. Senza vederlo.

Gli occhi azzurri del suo compagno non lo vedevano, e le sue orecchie non lo sentivano. E lui non poteva usare lo sharingan per forzare il sigillo di Kurama in modo che il demone potesse accelerare il processo di guarigione che gli avrebbe ridato il suo amico perché _non poteva_ _usare_ il dannato chakra!

Stava litigando furiosamente con Sakura che lo esortava ad avere pazienza e a non lasciarsi prendere dal pessimismo come suo solito, quando il silenzio del suo inferno venne scosso per la millesima volta dal sussurro quasi impercettibile della voce di Naruto, che lo chiamava.

Si zittì, e allungò la mano che aveva allontanato poco prima perché Naruto non percepisse la sua inquietudine, a prendere quella inerte del suo Dobe.

\- Sono qui. – disse, ignorando immediatamente il medico e Kakashi alle sue spalle che aveva cercato di fare da paciere tra di loro.

\- Sas’ke. – mormorò di nuovo con voce atona la persona più appassionata che conosceva, reagendo appena al contatto con la sua mano.

\- Sono qui. – ripeté, nonostante sapesse che Naruto non poteva sentirlo. Strinse la mano tra le sue con cautela, spaventato per la prima volta da che lo conosceva dalla possibilità di potergli far del male senza volerlo. Chinò il capo fino ad appoggiare la fronte sulle sue nocche. – Sono proprio qui, Dobe … sono qui.

 

Il nono giorno …

Il nono giorno fu il peggiore.

Naruto non pronunciò una singola parola, e non reagì a nessuna delle sue sollecitazioni, o a quelle di Sakura o Kakashi o dei suoi stupidi amici, per quello che importava.

Rimase semplicemente a fissare il vuoto, con quegli occhi distanti e vacui che parlavano di una solitudine infinita.

Il nono, fu il giorno peggiore perché Sasuke sperimentò appieno una emozione che aveva sperato di non provare più. Mai, mai, mai più.

Sakura era convinta che entro pochi giorni il chakra avrebbe ripreso a scorrere, e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, perché non c’erano danni permanenti che potevano far sospettare altrimenti. Ma Sasuke temeva che sarebbe stato troppo tardi per recuperare Naruto, ovunque la sua mente lo stesse portando in quel momento.

E la cosa peggiore era che lui non aveva idea di cosa poter fare per trascinare se stesso e lui via da quell’inferno, perché non era stato _lui_ , quello a trovare la strada, l’altra volta. Aveva seguito solo le tracce lasciate da altri, e ora uno di loro era morto, e l’altro era perso in un inferno lontano da lui.

A gambe incrociate accanto al suo futon, con la sua mano tra le proprie, che la tenevano premuta su [家](http://www.yamasa.cc/ocjs/kanjidic.nsf/SortedByKanji2THEnglish/%E5%AE%B6?OpenDocument) nella stupida speranza che dicesse al Dobe più di quanto non riuscisse a fare lui, Sasuke osservò i raggi caldi del Sole dell’inizio del decimo pomeriggio accarezzare i lineamenti vacui dell’unica famiglia che gli era rimasta, e gli parve di sentire sotto i denti l’amaro gusto della perdita.

La solitudine, che aveva cercato con tanto fervore spesso e volentieri e per la mancanza della quale aveva litigato con quella specie di rumorosa zecca ambulante dagli occhi azzurri che ora non pareva neppure accorgersi del fatto che Sasuke si stava rendendo ridicolo a causa sua, si era incarnata improvvisamente (dopo essere stata per quattordici anni incorporea e amichevole) nella forma seduta del biondo davanti a lui, rendendo il vibrante compagno che lo aveva perseguitato per metà della vita con la sua squillante presenza, pallido e freddo e _distante_. Mentre il silenzio, amico fedele e conforto anelato dalla sua mente dilaniata dai ricordi, era diventato qualcosa di spaventoso e opprimente. Un nemico da combattere, piuttosto che un alleato contro il mondo ostile.

Per la prima volta da cinque anni, sentiva l’inferno nero che si era lasciato alle spalle, sospirargli da sopra la spalla, in attesa di poterlo ancora una volta avvolgere e inghiottire intero. E la cosa non gli piaceva per niente, e non sapeva cosa fare per impedire che lo facesse, e non lo _sapeva_ perché non aveva mai dovuto combattere da là contro l’esilio da _casa_!

Perché _quella_ casa, che aveva iniziato a considerare tale ancora prima di rendersene conto coscientemente, aveva sempre fatto in modo di corrergli dietro e aprire le sue stanze accoglienti e tiepide e rumorose e _vive_ ancor prima che lui lo desiderasse. Era sempre stata là per lui, e lui non aveva dovuto far altro che girarsi e allungare un “Tz” infastidito perché lei andasse da lui saltellante e colorata e rumorosa, e lo strappasse al buio e al silenzio del suo inferno.

Invece ora … ora lui … ora LUI … ora lui _non_ _era là con lui_ , nello _stesso suo_ buio, ad accenderlo per entrambi e a scacciarlo.

Si chinò in avanti, scivolando a sedere di lato e portandosi una mano di Naruto al petto, sotto lo yukata, e abbracciò quelle spalle che avrebbero dovuto sussultare di risate e vita, e che invece erano così spaventosamente ferme da sembrargli appartenere ad un ... non doveva neppure _pensare_ a quella parola!

Seppellì il viso nella curva del suo collo, aspirandone l’odore e quasi annaspando quando si rese conto che era molto meno intenso di quando l’aveva sentito l’ultima volta prima della dannata missione. Era come se anche l’olfatto gli stesse dicendo che Naruto si stava allontanando da lui. Da LUI, che aveva appena compreso quanto gli fosse indispensabile la sua presenza per vivere, ma che ovviamente non pensava lo stesso della sua persona visto lo stato in cui era.

Premette gli occhi e la bocca contro la sua carne, e si concesse di mormorarvi _dentro_ una preghiera.

\- Non lasciarmi.

Strinse più forte la presa su di lui, avendo l’impressione che se lo avesse lasciato andare, lo avrebbe davvero perso per sempre.

Merda. Detestava sentirsi così …

\- … Non anche tu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 家ie: casa


	7. Sette

** The sound of silence **

**. sette .**

 

Il suo mondo era diventato, un istante infinito dopo l’altro, sempre più buio e silenzioso.

All’inizio, aveva cercato di farsi bastare le sensazioni che gli altri sensi gli facevano arrivare, per non farsi inghiottire del tutto dal silenzio, ma presto quelle informazioni su di un mondo che non poteva raggiungere, erano diventate la forma più elaborata della tortura che l’isolamento gli stava riservando.

Aveva _sentito_ , il gelsomino di Sakura, quando lo aveva abbracciato stretto dopo avergli tolto le bende dagli occhi e gli aveva premuto sul palmo信. Aveva _sentito_ , l’odore di Sasuke e il persistente, ruvido, contatto con le sue mani, quell’esternazione così sorprendente e nuova del suo affetto, che generalmente il Teme nascondeva sotto strati e strati di caustica indifferenza e casuali premure nascoste.

Ma in quel silenzio opprimente e buio, quei brandelli di … _casa_ non gli avevano portato nessun conforto. Era anzi come se gli stessero rinfacciando che non avrebbe mai più potuto _avere_ quello che i due sensi che gli erano rimasti per rapportarsi con l’esterno gli stavano presentando. E lui … lui non poteva permetterlo, ecco.

Ammettere di sentirsi ferito da quelle sensazioni, era come ammettere di essere terrificato dal pensiero di non poterle più completare con i colori e i suoni e con la VERA presenza di coloro che ora parevano così disperatamente lontani. Ma la verità al centro di quella paura era che temeva che riconoscere questa debolezza avrebbe significato anche riconoscere la propria _resa_ a quell’isolamento forzato che lo stava soffocando. E lui non si arrendeva. Mai.

 _Arrendersi,_ avrebbe significato che la sua intera vita era una menzogna, perché il non farlo, _mai_ , era una delle verità fondamentali su cui aveva costruito il suo stesso _io_ , nel corso degli anni solitari della sua infanzia.

Il fatto quindi che percepisse questa possibilità _impossibile_ così spaventosamente vicina, in tutto quel buio silente, era talmente … _inconcepibile_ che, per evitare di perdere la presa su se stesso e lasciarsi andare al terrore, aveva deciso di raggomitolarsi su se stesso e respingere, lui per primo, tutti i segnali che crudelmente gli ricordavano che da qualche parte là fuori lui aveva un corpo _monco_ che viveva a metà nel mondo che gli era precluso.

 

Poi …

 

Un _“poi”_ molto dopo, però … giorni, ore, mesi “ _dopo”_ (non lo sapeva esattamente, dato che il tempo non aveva più importanza), _qualcosa_ scosse il limbo tenebroso che si era scelto a protezione.

Qualcosa che lo spinse a prestare attenzione al refolo di aria calda che stava turbando l’assenza di percezioni da un po’, e che lui fino a quell’istante aveva facilmente ignorato.

Qualcosa di così strano e nello stesso tempo così potentemente familiare da farlo sussultare e voltare alla ricerca della sua fonte primaria. Perché era sempre stato così, una parte di lui lo ricordava fin troppo bene, anche in quel nulla in cui era sprofondato.

Sempre. _Sempre_.

Quando Sas’ke aveva bisogno di lui, lui _doveva_ rispondere.

E quando a chiamarlo a sé non era solo la voce di Sasuke, non era solo la conoscenza intima che lui aveva di Sasuke, ma le _sue_ braccia che lo stringevano abbastanza disperatamente da abbattere le barriere che aveva interposto tra lui e il suo mondo doloroso, e il _suo_ cuore che batteva forsennatamente contro la propria mano appena sgradevolmente riscoperta, e il naso che soffiava aria calda contro il suo collo che non doveva ricordare essere là ad offrire una superficie contro cui scontrarsi, e la curva della bocca socchiusa che si muoveva contro la sua clavicola che ooh … aveva ancora delle proprie ossa, dopo tutto?, e quell’umidore …

Che cos’era quell’umidore che sentiva appena sotto l’orecchio?

Esitò. Era sicuro di voler riacquisire quel mondo, quando _l’esserci_ solo per metà era così disperatamente doloroso? Era ancora in tempo per ignorare quel sospiro caldo, e ritornare nel vuoto senza dolore. Poteva di nuovo zittire il tatto e l’olfatto.

Poteva … ignorare … _Sasuke_?

No. No. NO. Non poteva farlo. Il solo pensare di poterlo fare, era folle come l’idea di arrendersi! Sas’ke era il pilastro … no. Sasuke era la CASA attorno alla quale aveva costruito il suo mondo. _Non poteva_ ignorarlo.

°Sas’ke?°

Ah … l’aveva detto davvero, o lo aveva solo pensato? _Aveva_ mosso la bocca? Sospirato le lettere?

Doveva essere sicuro di cosa fosse penetrato nella realtà in cui Sas’ke esisteva. Non poteva permettersi sbagli, quando si trattava del benessere del Teme!

Per essere certo perciò di arrivare fino a lui, il modo migliore era affidarsi ai sensi che ancora gli rispondevano. Quindi inalò profondamente l’aria calda che gli stava stuzzicando le narici dell’anima, e ricordò a se stesso che il corpo con cui ora sentiva Sas’ke poteva anche _agire_ , nella dimensione in cui Sas’ke viveva, non solo percepirla, e che quindi poteva anche diventare il ponte che gli era necessario per raggiungerlo.

Ritrovò il movimento regolare del proprio respiro al di fuori delle pareti del suo io, e attraverso quello, i confini del proprio corpo. Risalì dal busto appoggiato ad una superficie rigida, quindi scese lungo le proprie braccia fino ad arrivare alle mani. E li si fermò, perché non gli era necessario altro. Una era infatti premuta contro la pelle calda del petto di Sasuke, sopra il battito cardiaco che aveva quasi respinto prima in un istante di follia cieca; l’altra era distesa e libera di muoversi quanto e dove lui la voleva, perciò la usò per riappropriarsi della materia appartenente al luogo da cui il cuore di Sasuke lo stava chiamando. Il tessuto sotto i polpastrelli, quando la mosse, gli lasciò una impressione ruvida e così … fisica rispetto alla mancanza di sensazioni che aveva desiderato fino a pochi istanti prima, da farlo trasalire.

Strinse il pugno attorno alla stoffa. Lo stava davvero facendo. Stava davvero considerando di poter rientrare attivamente nella realtà che lo aveva esiliato così crudelmente, e non solo subirne gli effetti passivamente o respingerli del tutto.

Calmò il nervosismo con il pensiero di colui che lo aveva raggiunto nonostante il suo tentativo di estraniamento e fece scivolare ancora le dita sul tessuto sotto di lui. Cotone. Era cotone, e quello su cui era seduto era morbido, ma non come un materasso, piuttosto come un futon.

Aah … vero. Era a casa del Teme, non solo in sua compagnia. Sasuke gli aveva permesso di invadere il _sacro suolo_ , come lo aveva battezzato lui un pomeriggio di qualche anno prima. Ricordava che stavano litigando, come al solito, e improvvisamente quel nome gli era uscito come acido dalla bocca, assieme ad altre parole intramezzate a “tomba” e a “respirare l’aria che esce dai polmoni dei fantasmi”. Ricordava l’espressione vuota di Sasuke, e la pacata domanda che era seguita, e poi ricordava il suo dolore quando aveva realizzato che a ferire Sas’ke era stato _lui_ , questa volta, e ricordava l’abbraccio con il quale lo aveva avvolto, spaventato al pensiero che avrebbe potuto perdere di nuovo il suo mondo, e le lacrime che aveva versato per lui, perché era impossibile per Sasuke. Ricordava la sua offerta, di rendere quel posto infestato e maledetto una CASA in cui VIVERE. E ricordava le braccia di Sas’ke stringersi timidamente, goffamente, attorno a lui, mentre lui continuava a piangergli sulla spalla.

Lasciò il lenzuolo, e lentamente alzò la mano per andare incontro al corpo che gli era premuto contro. Trovò per primo il torace, che sobbalzò facendo scostare da sé il capo che era appoggiato alla curva del proprio collo. Afferrò velocemente la maglia che il Teme indossava per impedirgli di completare il movimento e poi risalì piano la schiena, quando il suo gesto congelò quello di Sasuke. Alla fine trovò qualcosa di morbido, e vi affondò le dita.

La mano appoggiata sul cuore affrettato di Sasuke si spostò di sua iniziativa, avendo esaurito il proprio compito di segnalare la posizione del mondo al resto di lui, e si unì all’esplorazione di quel corpo conosciuto ma alieno, mentre le dita che la stavano tenendo ferma scivolarono sul suo polso bendato. Risalì lungo i pettorali forti, trascinandosi dietro la mano di Sasuke che scivolò ancora di più lungo il braccio fino ad arrivare alla curva del gomito, per trovare un collo dalla linea lunga, una mandibola dai contorni quasi taglienti, e un mento appuntito.

L’altra mano lasciò le morbide onde dei capelli profumati di menta per unirsi alla gemella, senza che Sasuke facesse nulla per impedirlo, e insieme esplorarono le guance scavate e leggermente ruvide di barba non fatta e gli zigomi definiti, lungo i quali erano ancora ovvie le tracce delle lacrime che lo avevano riportato _là_ , con _lui_ , e le asciugarono delicatamente con i pollici. Una alla volta, con affascinata concentrazione.

Passò i polpastrelli gentilmente sulle palpebre chiuse, li fece scivolare lungo l’arco delle sopracciglia fin sulle tempie dalla pelle sottile, e accarezzò ancora con i pollici quei lineamenti fini ed eleganti, asciugando una nuova lacrima solitaria prima che potesse allontanarsi troppo dall’angolo dell’occhio che se l’era fatta scappare. Meravigliandosi di quanto _chiaramente_ Sasuke gli stesse permettendo di vedere l’incredibile e _fragile_ bellezza che l’anima racchiusa in quel duro corpo di temibile shinobi nascondeva al mondo.

Era così intento ad esplorare, affascinato, la pelle che di solito si ritraeva pudica al suo contatto, dispiacendosi delle bende che gli fasciavano i palmi delle mani impedendogli di averne una percezione più completa, che sussultò quando le dita di Sasuke gli si posarono sulle labbra e premettero, come se pure loro avessero bisogno … Ah.

Lasciò il setoso calore della sua pelle per poggiare come in uno specchio i polpastrelli di una mano sulle labbra sottili di lui. «Naruto.» dissero quelle labbra, e Naruto quasi pianse, perché per la prima volta da secoli gli parve di _sentire_ davvero il mondo da dove Sas’ke gli parlava.

«Sasuke.» replicò emozionato contro le dita premute sulle sue labbra, e ottenne una carezza delicata all’angolo della bocca e un’altra che gli sfiorò quello dell’occhio, ad asciugare una lacrima che pensava di non aver versato. Mano che con tocco brusco, ma gentile e quasi timoroso, scivolò leggera fino a posarsi sulla sua nuca, attirando la sua testa verso il calore di un respiro che gli era mancato così tanto da aver avuto l’impressione di soffocare, e che gli restituì il mondo intero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 信 shin: fede.


End file.
